


Nicolas and You (Reader)

by Oboeteiruzutto



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeteiruzutto/pseuds/Oboeteiruzutto
Summary: Just a random one shot.





	

It was going to happen, you could feel it in your stomach. You had been waiting for this moment for god knows how long. You were sat on the edge of your bed, the sun was setting and the orange light was filtering through your window. You turned to the man sat next to you as he placed an arm around your shoulder. You had both been admiring the beauty of the setting sun. You leaned into his embrace "I love you, Nicolas" You whispered, although you knew he couldn't hear you.

He held you in his arms, he knew you both wanted the same thing at this moment in time. He was nervous. He didn't know how to initiate it. He loved the feeling of your head pressed against his chest, but he placed a hand under your chin and guided your face up and away from his chest, towards his face. You didn't resist, and instead you closed your eyes as your face got closer to his. He appreciated your beauty for a moment, before pressing his lips against your own. He could feel you sigh against his lips and he couldn't help smiling a little when you pressed the flat of your palms against his chest, signalling to him that you wanted him to lay down backwards. He complied and let his back hit the soft mattress. He watched you as you broke the kiss and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He reached up to caress your cheek softly, you leaned into it, before removing his hand and holding it against the bed as you leaned down to reclaim his lips.

You could hear him letting out soft moans as your tongues explored each other's mouths. You couldn't believe this was happening. It had taken so long for Nicolas to even consider the fact that maybe, just maybe, you and him could be together. That a "normal" could harbor feelings other than hatred towards a twilight. Before you could protest, Nicolas had flipped you on to your back and was now hovering above you, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I want to see you," he spoke in his raspy voice "for the first time" You smiled at him. If this was anyone else, you would have refused, you would have made them close the blinds to block out the sunlight, to hide your body in some way, but with Nic, you knew, to him, you were the definition of beauty. That any of your "flaws" would be seen as marks of beauty by him. You had never felt as comfortable in your own skin as you did with Nic.

"Ok" You mouthed to him, you sat up and he knelt next to you. You started by pulling off your t-shirt. Nic followed suit and began to undress himself. When you were both completely undressed you looked at each other.

"Stand up" Nic signed to you. You did as you were told and stood in front of the bed. Nicolas sat at the end of the bed, directly in front of you. You actually began to blush slightly as you watched his eyes scan your naked form. He looked up "Beautiful" He signed, before standing up. He was a little taller than you, so he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips before letting his lips trail down to your neck. He placed his hands on your waist and rubbed softly. The way he worked his lips and tongue against your neck turned your legs to jelly, but he held you up in those strong arms of his. You groaned as he sucked roughly on a sensitive spot on your neck.

Nic could feel your throat vibrating, so he knew you were groaning. He felt his erection growing unbearably hard. He had been waiting to do this for so long, your first time together. But he knew it wasn't all about him, and nothing could bring him more pleasure than pleasuring you. He wanted to touch every inch of you. He let his tongue trail further down your neck until he reached a sensitive nub of flesh. He felt you shiver against him when encased his lips around your nipple and sucked softly. He massaged your other breast with his hand and he knew you were enjoying it when you grasped his hair and pulled softly.

He was teasing you. The pleasure was almost unbearable and you could feel a throbbing between your legs. You needed more. You held his hand and guided down towards your wetness, hoping he would know what you wanted. You were surprised when he pulled away and you wondered if you had done something wrong. You were quickly relieved of your worries though when he knelt down and began to use his tongue down there. Wanting better access, he turned you around and pushed you backwards on to the bed. You heard him groan as he placed your legs on his shoulders and continued his ministrations, earning a loud gasp from you. You grabbed his hair once again, although not as softly this time. Your back arched as he slid not one, but two fingers in you.

"Ni-colas" You groaned, although it was lost on him. He could tell you were enjoying in though. He looked for other signs, such as the tight grasp you had on his hair, the way your back was arching and the way you tried to pull him closer. He wanted to make you cum. He pumped his fingers back and forth inside you, trying to hit a sweet spot. He stopped using his tongue and carried on with his hands instead. He wanted to see your face. He was not disappointed, he loved the way you bit your lip and grabbed on to the sheets. He could watch you like this forever and never grow bored. He bit his lip in anticipation as he felt you begin to tighten around his fingers, he wanted to be inside you. He watched your lips form the word "Nicolas" as you came undone. He almost lost control himself, you hadn't even touched him yet, and still he was feeling pleasure like never before. As soon as he knew you had tumbled over the peaks of your first orgasm he removed his fingers from you and propped himself up above you.

You were panting hard, you had never felt pleasure as intense as that in your life. And knew what was coming next would be even better. You looked into Nicolas's eyes as he hovered above you and nodded, you could tell he was waiting for the go ahead. You wrapped your legs around his waist and urged him to carry on. He leaned down and captured your lips in a sensual kiss as he positioned himself at your entrance. You both gasped against each other's lips as he pushed himself in, slowly filling you up. You couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping your lips as he pulled backwards and thrust back into you.

The way your mouth lay open and your eyes closed encouraged nick further. He pinned your wrists above your head and began thrusting into you, loving how wet you were, the way your back arched and the way your nipples would press against his chest. He knew he wouldn't last long, not this time. He was too excited, it felt too good. But he wanted to see you orgasm once again. He held your hands above your head with one hand as his other hand dipped down to rub against your most sensitive spot. He felt your body jerk against him as soon as his fingers made contact and he knew you were close again. He watched your lips form his name over and over again and he couldn't control himself. That along with the feel of you clenching around his length pushed him, no shoved him, over the edge. He pressed his face in the crook of your neck and came hard.

You could feel him twitching inside you. The noise he made when he came made your stomach tingle, it was amazing. You felt his hot breath fanning your neck as he lay down on top of you, he let go of your wrists and you wrapped one arm around his back and used your free hand to softly stroke his hair.

"I love you Nicolas Brown" You whispered against his ear.

Even though he couldn't hear you, he knew what you were saying.


End file.
